


Cantata Smut Index

by Wirefish1



Series: Cantata for Three Voices in G Major: Back Stories [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wirefish1/pseuds/Wirefish1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Links to smut in <i>Cantata</i>, for those who prefer their P w/o P.</p><p>"Smut ToC" would be a better name. If I could do deep-linking, I could maybe do an actual index. Seth would be proud.</p><p>Extremely WIP.</p><p>Last updated: 17 Feb 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cantata Smut Index

**Update:** This is just as advertised--links to the sexy stuff. The more recent chapters cover a week at a time, so I'll include a note for which subsection you're likely interested in, you fine feethly readers. Enjoy!

  * [Chapter 4: 3 Sept 98, Potions Closet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/989942/chapters/1968753)
  * [Chapter 12: 9 Sept 98, Quidditch Pitch](http://archiveofourown.org/works/989942/chapters/2043074)
  * [Chapter 17: 13 Sept 98, Potions Master's Chambers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/989942/chapters/2124280)
  * [Chapter 18: 13 Sept 98, Gryffindor Girls' Dorm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/989942/chapters/2143609)
  * [Chapter 24: 25 Sept 98, Potions Master's Chambers, Pt 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/989942/chapters/2258682)
  * [Chapter 24: 25 Sept 98, Potions Master's Chambers, Pt 2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/989942/chapters/2269326)
  * [Chapter 28: 1 Oct 98, Potions Master's Office](http://archiveofourown.org/works/989942/chapters/2347319)
  * [Chapter 31: 3 Oct 98, Hogwarts Castle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/989942/chapters/2458990)
  * [Chapter 32: 3 Oct 98, Potions Master's Office](http://archiveofourown.org/works/989942/chapters/2530915)
  * [Chapter 35: Oct 18-24, 1998:](http://archiveofourown.org/works/989942/chapters/4033365) _Fri, 23 Oct 98, Potions Master's Office_
  * [Chapter 36: Oct 15-31, 1998:](http://archiveofourown.org/works/989942/chapters/4513800) _Sat, 31 Oct 98, Hogwarts Castle_
  * [Chapter 37: Nov 1-7, 1998:](http://archiveofourown.org/works/989942/chapters/4924026) _Wed, 4 Nov 98, Hogwarts Castle_ and _Fri, 6 Nov 98, Hogwarts Castle_
  * [Chapter 39: Nov 15-21, 1998:](http://archiveofourown.org/works/989942/chapters/5696762) _Sat, 21 Nov 98, Quidditch Pitch_
  * [Chapter 40: Nov 22-28, 1998:](http://archiveofourown.org/works/989942/chapters/6043217) _Sun, 22 Nov 98, Gryffindor Girls' Dorm_ and _Sat, 28 Nov 98, Great Hall_
  * [Chapter 42: Nov 29 - Dec 5 1998, Part 2:](http://archiveofourown.org/works/989942/chapters/7156457) _Sat, 5 Dec 98, Hogwarts Castle_




End file.
